Recently, the large-sized display panel and the high resolution image become a main trend of the display market. When the size of the display panel dramatically increasing, it would raise the difficulty and the cost of the circuit process which using the normal circuit design specification. Therefore, how to reach the high resolution on the large-sized display panel and meantime controlling the cost and decreasing the complexity of the circuit process is one of the urgent issues that need to be solved.